Closet Nerd
by TheBluePill
Summary: Prompt: Tori and Cat find out Jade and Robbie have a little secret. Established Jori and Cabbie.


**Disclaimer: Victorious and all of its associated copyrights are not my property and I stake no claim to them.**

**A/N: Another awesome prompt here, this one was pretty fun to write, so I hope it's fun to read.**

* * *

There's always that time in your life where you have the sneaking suspicion that something just isn't right. I had that feeling once, and I was right. Something was amiss, but exactly what it was would be the last thing I'd guess.

It started on a boring Tuesday afternoon, walking out to the grub truck with Cat after our class together. As we were waiting in line, I suddenly felt her hitting my arm, apparently trying to get my attention. I looked over to her, and her gaze was dead set on something. I tried to follow her line of vision to whatever was so substantial that it'd put Cat in shock.

_Well that'll certainly do it._

My mind was probably about to shut down due to excessive use, trying to understand what the _hell_ I was looking at.

_Jade_ was sitting next to _Robbie_, with both engaged in an animated conversation of some sort.

"Are you seeing this?" Cat finally asked. I just nodded, still unable to find a single reason why this would be happening. Oh, but Cat was kind enough to supply me with a reason I should've deemed unlikely at the start.

"Do you think they're flirting or something? Robbie seems to be grinning a lot."

The thought was absurd to say the least, but at that moment I was up for believing any sort of explanation. Jade _hates_ Robbie. She shows it everyday without fail. But here they're acting like friends - or more if Cat is right.

I decided to just let it go, figuring Jade wouldn't lie to me like that, and Robbie was probably just engrossed in the conversation.

We got our food and set off back to the table, where Beck and Andre had already joined them. Taking our usual spots next to Jade and Robbie respectively, both seemed to be acting normal, happy to see us like they were every other day.

Everything was fine, nothing was broken, but Cat's paranoia was starting to rub off on me. The two never offered a glance at each other, which was odd in itself.

I noticed that I had gotten a text, and saw it was from Cat.

_**They're hiding something**_

_Yup, thanks for that extra bit of reassurance. There goes the trust for my own damn girlfriend._ I couldn't help but frown at the thought of something between Jade and Robbie.

Jade's caring "Hey, you okay?" For my random frown didn't do much to clear up my thoughts. My silence didn't seem to help her either, as she wrapped her arm around me, trying again, "What's up?"

Okay. My thought of, is my girlfriend cheating on me with someone she "hates", was quickly disappearing. Jade isn't one to show emotion often, other than anger but that's beside the point. She wouldn't be treating me like this if she had the hots for Robbie, she'd be treating him like that.

Brushing off Cat's paranoia, I told Jade nothing was wrong, reassuring her with a kiss when she looked skeptical. Robbie and Cat seemed to be along the same lines, Cat finally letting rational thoughts take over and reassuring Robbie nothing was wrong.

The rest of lunch passed just as it does everyday, taking the free period afterwards to go, erm, 'spend time' in the broom closet with Jade. But she wasn't going to let me off the hook that easily.

"What was up at lunch today? You looked pretty upset after you checked your phone."

Dangit, I was hoping she'd forgotten. "Nothing, just Cat being a drama queen."

Jade laughed, "What now?"

What the hell do I say to that? Oh, just the fact she thinks you're sneaking around with her boyfriend. Yep, that'll do. "She thinks Robbie's stepping out on her." Close enough.

She frowned, "Gonna have to have a chat with that boy. He better not be cheating on Cat or he'll meet my scissors up close and personal."

Yeah...would she really say that if _she_ was the cheater, or whatever, of the situation? Answer, no. There's got to be another explanation. "She just saw you and Robbie talking and assumed the worst."

Jade had a look of shocked disgust, "M-me? And Robbie? Is she on drugs?"

"Dunno. She just thought, oh, Robbie's engaged in an animated conversation with Jade, must be stepping out on me."

"She really thinks I would take her boyfriend? Right. Let's just forget the fact he's head over heals for her for just a second, and think about this, _I love you_, not Robbie, not anybody else. That alone is enough to make any claims of me cheating on you invalid and frankly, impossible."

_Way to be an ass, Tori. Honestly thinking she'd cheat on you. Right, she'll do that as soon as elephants start jumping._

_Either way, damn she's poetic. In the sweetest way._

"It's still hard to believe that the almighty Jade West actually even likes me."

She just smirked and grabbed my waist, pushing me against the wall, "Well I happen to love you quite a lot, so get used to it."

I swear, I will _never_ get tired of kissing this girl. I wrap my arms around her neck, pulling her closer and causing her to grin against my lips. _I think we'll be missing a class...or two._

* * *

"So what are _your_ theories then?" Cat asked in a 'I'm right and you know it' kind of voice.

I frowned, "Honestly Cat, she's _my_ girlfriend. Keyword being _my_. And Robbie is _your_ boyfriend. They do not belong to each other, they're just friends."

"I guess you're right," she relented with a heavy sigh.

"What, did you _want_ them to be sneaking around?"

"No...I just really want to know what they're even talking about, you know?"

We both looked back to the two people in question, now at their lockers and still talking like two best friends. _I will admit its kind of odd._

"Robbie said he was going to be busy tonight," she mentioned out of the blue.

"Jade said the same," I responded, catching where she was going with it.

She turned to me with a mischievous grin, "Let's follow them."

I looked at her like she was speaking a different language, "Why the heck would we do that?"

"My bet is they're busy _together_ and I want to know what they're doing. Curiosity you could say."

I had to admit, I was very curious as well. But logical reasoning was still fighting, "Its not right. We can't just invade their privacy!"

"Fine..." She finally let it go and we got our stuff to leave. As we had just gotten back to my house, Cat suddenly had a thought, "Aw man, Robbie has my book."

"Awfully convenient you forget that," I muttered.

"I seriously need it for my homework tonight."

I sighed, "Fine. Where does he live?"

By Cat's direction, we had arrived at Robbie's house. Jade's car in the driveway being a testament to Cat's theory. Though the multitude of others depleted that reason's credibility.

"Guess he's having a party," Cat mumbled in an irritated voice.

I just rolled my eyes and got out of the car, "Do you want your book or not?"

"Ugh. If I see anything I don't like you're gonna go buy me some ice cream."

"Fine," I said, laughing at her paranoia.

We went up to the door, Cat knocking as I checked the text I had just gotten, more bitching and moaning from Trina. Out of my peripheral vision, I noticed Robbie was the one who answered the door.

He sounded pretty nervous, "Oh hey babe, hey Tori. What brings you two over here tonight?"

"You have my music history book," she said simply.

Robbie bit his lip and had an 'Oh shit' look about him. "Yeah, sure I'll go get it, just hang tight a sec."

As he walked off Cat repeatedly hit my arm to get my attention, "What?!"

She just nodded her head in the direction of a window on the side of Robbie's house, where we could see, plain as day, Jade standing in his house, seeming to be talking to someone that wasn't Robbie.

"Man this is just getting weird now," she muttered.

I honestly had to agree, I wanted an explanation, even if just for curiosity's sake. I looked back over to where Jade had just glanced up with an 'oh shit' look of her own. I almost laughed at the look of terror, then resignation on her face as she looked out the window at Cat and I, before walking away.

Cat made a 'tsk tsk' sound as she shook her head. Robbie finally came back to the door with Cat's book, "Here you go."

I had to mentally applaud her acting at that point, with such an innocent, "So what're you doing? Lotta cars in your drive."

He looked between Cat and I, trying to decide what to say. During his silence, Jade had come up to the door, pushing past Robbie and pulling me to the side.

"I honestly can explain later, right now you should probably go before Robbie dies of a stress induced heart attack," she said, only loud enough for me to hear.

When I just nodded, she looked back over to Cat and Robbie, who seemed to be at an impasse. "Yeah, I'll get her out of here. I'll talk to you later I guess," I replied, watching the two with concern. She left to go back inside after giving me a reassuring kiss.

As I was trying to drag Cat away, but the next voice we heard made us stop.

"What's taking you guys so long?" _Sinjin_ asked.

"Okay, now I have to know," Cat said, shaking free from my grip and pushing past Robbie into the house.

Robbie turned to Jade, muttering "I'm screwed."

Jade just nodded, and I couldn't help but laugh. Cat's face turned to one of shock as she got further into the house, "Tori!"

I sighed, looking to Jade and Robbie for actual permission, upon Jade just nodding towards the door, I went to go see what was so shocking.

In the living room were these cards laid out all over the tables, along with a couple terrified looking nerdy kids from school. I still didn't get it, "What about it?"

She looked at me as if I was crazy, "Are you not seeing this?!"

"I am, actually. Is it supposed to bother me?"

Cat frowned, obviously frustrated with the whole thing. I noticed Jade was suddenly standing next to me, looking as stressed as Robbie, who was on the other side of Cat. I just had to laugh at the looks of terror on pretty much everybody, "You guys look like you just saw a ghost. Geez, chill out."

Jade looked to me with confusion, and I just pulled her aside, "Oh my gosh Cat's going to have a nervous breakdown any second now."

"Why is she freaking out enough for the both of you?" She looked as if I was giving her a million dollars, so confused it was actually happening but happy it was.

I laughed, "Should I be freaking out?"

"No, it's just, most people usually do."

"What is this stuff anyway?"

"Yu-gi-oh cards." She replied hesitantly

I nodded understandingly, "I'll just pretend I know what those are."

She had a relieved smile as I just totally brushed off the whole thing. I sighed as I looked back over to Cat, who seemed to be suffering the early signs of PTSD, "I really do think I should get her out of here before she does something stupid. Make sure Robbie knows I'm going to beat Cat until she realizes this isn't a big deal, so no worries."

I went back over to Cat, grabbing her arm and pulling her to the door, "We're not done here!"

"Oh yes you are. Let's go."

"Tori!" Cat continued to protest all the way to the car before finally giving up.

"I hope you know you really hurt Robbie," I said as we got in the car.

She just sighed, "Honestly though, trading cards?!"

I rolled my eyes, annoyed with her attitude, "You're seriously upset about this? Come on, you found out what he likes, so what? He's still Robbie, he hasn't changed one bit since before you knew."

We continued to argue the entire way back to my house, even taking the drama inside.

"I just don't know why he never told me!" Being her current argument.

I looked at her as if she was crazy, 'cause I seriously thought she was, "He probably never told you because he knew this would happen!"

"Aren't you upset that Jade didn't tell you?"

"No, really, I'm not. She never did anything wrong, I'm not entitled to know all of her secrets."

At that she finally gave up, and we did what we were planning to do since we left school, study for tomorrow's test. After a good hour of vigorous studying, we were lounging lazily on the couches in the living room.

"I just think that…unicorns should show themselves, you know?"

I laughed at her still naïve views, "I don't know, maybe they're just scared."

"Scared? Please. They would be the super-species."

I was barely suppressing my laughter as I saw Jade walk in my house, not even alerting Cat of her presence, who was still going on about unicorns. I bit my lip to control myself as she went and stood behind Cat, just standing there until Cat finally noticed and screamed in fright.

"God, Jade! What the hell is up with you just materializing everywhere?"

"I honestly just walked through the door," she said innocently.

Cat looked to me for confirmation, "She did."

She groaned in irritation, getting up and grabbing her things, "I'm sick of you people! I'm going to go patch things up with Robbie before anything bad happens. You two have fun."

Jade waited until she heard Cat's car start up and drive away before looking to me, "She is such a spaz."

"How'd things go with Robbie after we left?" I asked as she sat on the couch, allowing me to use her as a footrest.

"He was almost shitting bricks he was so scared. Felt kinda bad for him."

"Can I get that explanation now?"

She sighed, "What do you want to know?"

"I guess I'll start with, what in the hell is yu-gi-oh?"

Jade laughed, "It's a Japanese trading card game."

I was starting to connect the dots now, "Oh, like one of them cliché things you see in movies, like 'my magical wizard shoots a lightning bolt at your dragon!' or something?"

She laughed harder, barely being able to talk, "A little something like that."

"So why do you treat Sinjin badly at school when you're actually friends with him?"

"Acting. He's actually a pretty good actor. We keep up the usual charade and on nights like this, there's a truce between all of us."

I took a moment to process all of that. The fact _she_ was acting wasn't unusual, it's how _Sinjin_ was actually a good actor. And I was still pretty stuck on the whole, she doesn't actually hate them, thing. "I mean you did a pretty good job. I never would've guessed if I hadn't seen it for myself."

"I'm still surprised you didn't break up with me over this."

"Why would I?"

She shrugged, "It's happened quite frequently to the others, the few and far between girlfriends they actually get are pretty judgmental."

"Well, I happen to love you quite a lot, so get used to it."

She smirked at the same line she used just hours before as I got up and straddled her lap, "You're still you and that's all I care about."

Jade just smiled before kissing me. _See Cat? You could be doing this right now, but instead you want to freak out over little things. Nothing has changed and- oh god where is her hand going…_

_This right here is better than arguing, by a long shot._

* * *

**A/N: Lessons for life, ladies and gentlemen.**

**Great prompt by AdamTobiasGrayson. Kudos for this one, it was fun.**

**Prompt: Tori finds out Jade has a little secret; she's a closet nerd and _loves _the yu-gi-oh trading card games. She's ashamed of said secret, so she keeps it from Tori for as long as possible.**


End file.
